Niña
by Ameles Malfoy Salvatore
Summary: "Él ríe suavemente al escucharla y piensa que no existe una mujer siendo tan niña."


Título: "Niña"

Summary: "Él ríe suavemente al escucharla y piensa que no existe una mujer siendo tan niña."

Diclaimer: Todos los personajes pertencen a J. K. Rowling, ninguno me pertenece, yo sólo juego con ellos.

Es mi primer Theo/Luna, y la verdad estoy orgullosa de mí. Creo que de todos mis one-shot esté ha sido uno de los mejores, por no decir el mejor. Espero les guste.

Caminó con pasos completamente despreocupados, sus dos manos estaban dentro de sus bolsillos. Se encaminaba hacia el Bosque Prohibido, era jueves y la hora exacta de las 6:30 de la tarde, aunque era casi noche. Siempre era la misma hora, llegaba a ese lugar a la misma hora. Y hacía todo lo posible para estar en el Bosque Prohibido en el mismo tiempo, sin un minuto más ni un minuto menos.

Por alguna razón cada vez que llegaba se sentía en paz. Y no era por el sonido de alguno de los animales que vivían allí. Ni tampoco era por el frío viento que había ni por la poca luz que se encontraba. No, no era por eso. Era por una _niña_, por que por más que quisiera no podía verla a ella como una mujer, para él era su _niña. _

-Sabía que llegarías Nott. Siempre llegas a la misma hora –murmura con voz tranquila Luna, mientras pasaba con su mano acariciaba uno de los Treathels que habían cerca de la mitad del bosque.

-No puedo abandonar nuestras citas Lovegood -le contesta mientras todavía con sus manos en los bolsillos, se encoje de hombros suavemente. Se acerca con pasos lentos hacía donde estaba ella. La mira, no puede dejar de mirarla, siempre se preguntaba: ¿Cómo ese rostro de mujer tenía personalidad de _niña_?

-¿Son citas nuestros encuentros Theodore? –le pregunta con voz curiosa y sus ojos grandes azules abiertos, una sonrisa se formo en sus labios.

-Ehm. Sí Lovegood, algo así –contesta mientras rasca su cabello negro y baja su mirada, sus no tan blancas mejillas se tornaron de un tono colorado.

Ella sabía cómo ponerlo nervioso, esa _niña_ lo ponía así. Una Ravenclaw, una simple Ravenclaw lo ponía así. Pero no podía evitarlo, esa mirada sí que lo ponía nervioso. Y no era porque Blaise siempre le decía que esos ojos le daba miedo, y él le dedicaba una mirada de amenaza ante hablar así sobre su _niña. _Sino porque se siente un adulto cuando esta con ella, y siente como si le estuviera diciendo a una _niña _como nacen los bebés, y le parece algo perturbador.

La vuelve a mirar, nota sus largos cabellos rubios y ondulados, sueltos. Vestía con unos pantalones que le llegaban hasta la mitad de su pantorrilla, una camisa con magas cortas azul y luego un abrigo por encima verde claro. Sus pies, como muchas veces, estaban descalzos.

La siente cerca de él, su respiración la siente en su cuello. No había notado la cercanía de ella, hasta que sintió su mano posarse en la altura de su pecho.

-Eres muy guapo Theo –susurra cerca de él, en un tono como si estuviera hablando del clima. En tono despreocupado. Siente una corriente eléctrica al sentir como su mano subía y bajaba suavemente por su pecho, haciéndole leves caricias.

-Tú eres hermosa Luna –por primera vez, desde que se habían visto en sus "citas", la había llamado por su nombre de pila. No era porque no le gustaba, sino nunca llamaba a alguna persona por su nombre que no le tuviera confianza. Acerca su mano a su rostro para quitar un mechón de su rostro y pasar este por detrás de su oreja.

Se acerco para sentir como el contacto de dos pares de fríos labios se encontraban, juntándose en uno. Con el simple roce de sus labios, pudo adivinar que Luna nunca había besado a nadie, no sólo por la manera en la que dejaba sus manos encima de su pecho, sino por la ternura que emanaba su beso.

Bajo sus manos a la cintura de ella, acercándola a él con algo de posesión. Debía admitir que las últimas noches había soñado con ese momento, pero nunca pensó que sería tan perfecto, tan tierno. Sonrío al sentir como ella subía sus manos hasta su cuello y los dejaba allí sin moverlos.

Por la falta de aire se separo de ella y dejo un tierno beso en su nariz. Sonrío al ver como ella mantenía sus ojos cerrados, un gesto que le pareció de lo más dulce.

-Nunca había sentido esta sensación Theo. Pero me gusta –susurro Luna con los ojos todavía cerrados y puso su cabeza en su cuello. Él ríe suavemente al escucharla y piensa que no existe una mujer siendo tan _niña._

-Me encanta que haya sido el primero, pero seré el último –contesta él con una sonrisa algo posesiva. Besa su cabello y la abraza con protección.- Te amo Luna –susurra con voz queda, y luego de decir sus palabras se queda en estado sorprendido. Nunca ni en sus pensamientos había pensando en eso y ahora que lo había dicho, se sentía libre, esas palabras describían lo que sentía, aun cuando no conocía ese sentimiento totalmente, sólo había conocido con Luna. Ni de sus padres, esos dos seres no habían sacado un tiempo para enseñarle al pequeño Nott como era amar, ni siquiera se habían preocupado por hacerlo.

-Te amo Theo –susurra con voz dulce separándose de su cuello, lo mira a los ojos con una sonrisa amplia en sus labios y lo besa suavemente. Él la vuelve a coger por la cintura para profundizar el beso. Luego de unos minutos en los cuales sus labios habían estado unidos, se separan a causa del aire.

- Vamos. Ya pronto van a cerrar las puertas del castillo –la coge de la mano, luego de darle un rápido beso de sus labios.

No dicen nada, simplemente caminan con pasos lentos tratando de alargar el momento. Aunque los dos muy bien saben que se volverán a ver. Las miradas de muchos estudiantes se posaron en sus manos entrelazadas. Muchos se burlaban, Luna mantenía esa sonrisa característica de ella, mientras que Theodore miraba con amenaza a cada persona que se burlaba.

Él la acompaño hasta la biblioteca, por lo que ella le había dicho tenía que verse con Granger. La despidió con un suave beso en sus labios y luego se fue por el mismo pasillo. No era nada malo que él estuviera con Luna, total sabía que Draco le gustaba Granger y que Blaise se veía a escondidas con la pequeña Weasley.

¿Qué tal? ¿Les gusto? Espero que sí. A mí me encanto escribirlo. La verdad es muy difícil escribir fics de Luna&Theo así que di mi mejor esfuerzo. ¡Espero que lo tomen en consideración!

Aww. ¿Saben algo? Yo estoy bien segura que Theo les dirá su_ niña _y la protegerá siempre. Pero claro que él lo haría si ustedes me mandan un hermoso "Review" Les juro que no muerde.

Se aceptan escobazos, maldiciones, hechizos, opiniones, opiniones constructivas

Me encantó la última oración, ¿y a ustedes?

No olviden sus reviews.

Elena Nina Somerhalder.


End file.
